


Two Pump Chump

by moralegirl



Series: Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [3]
Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Come Eating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sneaking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl
Summary: Mrs. Jamie Davis has a loving husband, a good marriage, and a secretly shared kink. After encountering her reading an erotic novel at the pool, Dr. Robert Laing decides that he needs to get to know his neighbor a bit better. How will her doting husband feel when the handsome doctor becomes fast friends with Jamie?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The term _Two Pump Chump_ fit Jamie Davis’ husband to a T. She ran her hands up and down his back before faking a moan.

_One…_ She counted the few stalling thrusts that signaled his approaching orgasm. Brad had never been good in bed. She’d tried to teach him back in university, where he’d at least mastered the art of cunnilingus. Never would she have expected that she’d spend the next ten years surviving on him eating her cunt instead of fucking her to completion.

“Jamie, are you close?” he panted through a couple steadier thrusts.

She made her voice breathier and dug her nails into his back. “Yes, yes, yes….” she panted to him, lifting her legs to wrap around his body. He was such a _good man._ Hard-working, kind, thoughtful, intelligent… but he wasn’t well-endowed below the belt and, even worse, seemed to have no idea how to use what he did have.

_Two…_ As if on cue, the grunting started. The sounds rose in his throat as if he was trying to be primal and uncontrolled. Sadly, as his hips stuttered in their motion and he made another noise,he only sounded like he was failing… again.

“I’m gonna—“ he said suddenly.

“Pull out!” Jamie said, pulling away from him as he did the same, his fist coming to his cock and stroking quickly. A few spurts landed on Jamie’s thigh as his head went back and he caught his breath.

She watched him calm down for a moment before he looked down at her. _And now for part two…_ shethought as he playfully smiled and moved onto his stomach between her thighs. She stroked his short blond hair as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and dragged his tongue up one, then the other, capturing his own semen on his tongue. It was a kink that she never would have expected someone like him to have. Educated at the country’s finest institutions, member of all the right clubs, working at the top accounting firm, even a title in his family… and Bradley William Mitchell Davis loved to lick his own cum from her body every single time they had sex.

He dove in and ate her with all the fervor he normally had - he really did love it. Jamie gasped and let herself get lost in the sensations. He slipped two fingers into her and was gently thrusting them as his mouth closed over her clit and he sucked a few times. She moaned in earnest as his fingers found that spot inside her and began to stroke it. Her hands gripped his hair and she ground against his face just a bit, hearing him moan in response before his tongue began flicking and sliding ravenously over her clit.

“Tell me your fantasy, Jamie,” he said between licks, working a third finger into her. “I know your mind drifts off…”

Jamie glanced down, seeing his eyes smiling up at her with a playful spark. “It’s a _fantasy_ not reality, Brad. Just a fantasy…” she said, stroking his hair as his fingertips stroked inside her.

“Of course, dear,” he replied, his tongue taking a long swipe over her clit. “Be naughty, tell me what you were just thinking when that sexy smirk was on your face.”He went back to his task, thrusting his fingers in and out of her a bit more to give her spot a break.

She bit her lip, debating over whether she should say it or make something else up. A gasp escaped her lips as his little finger slipped into her asshole. “I thought of you eating another man’s cum from my pussy…” she said in a quick burst as his fingers pressed deep inside her and his tongue sped up, bringing her to a shuddering climax that she hadn’t been expecting to happen so quickly.

“Mmm, wouldn’t _that_ be something…” he whispered, sliding his fingers from her before retreating to the bathroom to tidy up.A moment later, he emerged with a damp cloth and ran it over her inner thighs before wiping up the slickness between her legs. A few minutes later, the lights were off and they were both drifting off to sleep.

————

That Saturday, as Bradley was off playing tennis with some colleagues, Jamie was lounging on a chair in a red bikini at the pool. She was reading _Lady Chatterley’s Lover._ She sighed as she read, wishing that she could seek such satisfaction.Though she noticed a figure moving in her peripheral vision and heard a towel get tossed on the chair next to hers, she didn’t really pay much attention until he spoke.

“Hello, I’m Robert,” the man said, his posh accent catching Jamie’s attention. “It’s been ages since I read that at university. Enjoying it?”

Jamie blushed and closed the book quickly, resting it at her side. “Nice to meet you,” she said as she turned, her eyes catching sight of his tight swimwear and then sweeping upward over his toned body and broad shoulders until she met his blue eyes. “I’m Jamie.”She was relieved that she remembered her name after the view.

Laing spent a moment gazing over his new acquaintance. She was a petite brunette, but filled out her swimsuit deliciously well. He licked his lower lip briefly before chuckling. “…and the book?” he asked, watching her blush again.

“Mouth-watering,” she said, catching herself and trying to clarify, “I mean, pleasurable… um, very good.”The man’s eyes sparkled at her before he took a step toward the pool. “Enjoy your swim, Robert.”

“Enjoy watching, _Lady Chatterley,”_ he said with a wink before walking to the deep end and diving in. He knew she would watch him swim. From the moment he saw the book and then watched her blushing as she looked at him, he felt the need radiating off of her.As he did the freestyle down the length of the pool a few times, he couldn’t help but think of the way her figure was filled out - particularly by her full tits.He did a turn and pushed off the wall, continuing to swim as he thought of pressing his face against her pillowy flesh, kneading them and sucking on her nipples until she begged him to stop.

Jamie sat up a bit more and raised her book, though her eyes could barely stop watching Robert as he cut through the water. His long arms were muscular, just like his abdomen and his thighs had been when she’d seen them moments earlier. As he seemed to slow down to take a break at the far end, she raised her book up a bit more and tried to read about the love affair in her book.

Laing ran his hand down his face and glanced in Jamie’s direction, able to see the rise and fall of her chest. He could tell just from her breathing that she was excited. When he saw her eyes peek up over the book, he smirked at her. She abruptly raised her book up again, enough that he could see her biting her bottom lip as she leaned back. He adjusted his trunks before hoisting himself out of the water and onto the deck.

She heard the sound of the water - Robert had been the only one in the pool - and couldn’t help herself, letting her book drop down so she could look to see what he was doing. He was standing on the diving board as he ran his hands back over his hair. Her eyes wandered downward, taking in the way his swim trunks seemed to strain a bit more than before. _Calm down… take a breath…_ She tried to pretend to be uninterested and turned a page, going back to not-reading again as she willed herself to tamp down her excitement at the handsome man across the pool from her.

Robert had caught her watching again, but kept his confident grin to himself. Instead, he focused on the steps, the jump, the bounce into the air, and then diving with barely a splash into the water. When he came to the surface, he slowly swam toward where she was seated his eyes spotting her nipples against her bikini top.

“There you are, honey,” a man said as he strode toward her from the entrance of the room. “James turned an ankle in the third set, so we ended early…”

Jamie recognized Brad’s voice and closed her book before she sat up and then rose from the chair. “Oh, Brad, I was just about to pack up and start getting ready for dinner with Kenneth and Sandra.”

Laing watched as the tall blond man in tennis whites gathered Jamie up in _his_ arms and lifted her lovely little body up for a kiss. As he lowered her, one of his hands cupped her bottom affectionately, giving it a little squeeze as the light glinted from his wedding band. Robert suppressed a groan at the way her soft flesh gave in to the gentle grope. He arrived at the ladder, climbed out, and plastered on a friendly smile as he walked over to collect his towel.

“Good afternoon,” Brad said as he let go of Jamie and she slipped to his side. He extended his hand to the man.“Bradley Davis and this is my wife, Jamie.”

Robert shook the man’s hand and nodded his head to the woman next to him. “Pleasure to meet you both,” he said, his eyes meeting Jamie’s for a split-second before returning to Brad. “Dr. Robert Laing. I moved in not long ago.”

“Ah, you’re the new chap! Royal says you have quite the backhand,” Brad replied, releasing Jamie to gather her things.

Laing toweled off and managed a sly glance over at Jamie’s ass as she bent over.He wanted to untie her bikini bottoms, spread her, and then do all sorts of ungentlemanly things to her. “We’ll have to play sometime.”

Jamie had her things in her bag and had slipped on her sandals. She stepped over and Brad slipped his arm around her shoulders. “Brad could use a good challenge. If you’ve been playing with Royal, you probably could as well.”

The men both chuckled at her words, understanding her meaning. Royal wasn’t exactly a spring chicken, after all.Laing slipped on his shoes and wrapped his towel around his hips. He caught Jamie’s eyes moving down from his navel to the towel line.

“Dr. Laing, why don’t you join us at dinner? We’re meeting Kenneth and Sandra Adams - they’re from the 29th floor - in the restaurant at 7pm. I think you’d be quite a welcome addition to our group,” Brad said as the three of them began walking toward the entrance.

“Thank you, I look forward to it,” Laing said. He accepted Bradley’s hand when it was offered again, then he turned to Jamie and lifted her hand to his lips. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” Jamie said, seeing the sparkle of lust in his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Laing stepped into the lift at 6:55pm. He’d slipped into deep navy blue three-piece suit, a crisp shirt, and a pair of perfectly polished shoes, which he now checked in the convenient mirrors of the lift as he ventured to the upper strata’s restaurant. Not a hair was out of place.

The doors opened and he stepped out, immediately spotting Jamie in a slim-fitting plum dress that hugged every curve of her figure. She’d pinned up her hair into a soft style that exposed her neck. The sight of her skin made him want to drag his teeth up the side of her neck and whisper filthy things in her ear. He strode down the hall and joined the group as they stood waiting for their table. “Bradley, Jamie,” he said, shaking Brad’s hand _yet again_.

“Robert, there you are! I was just telling Kenneth about our plans for tennis,” Brad said. “Ken, Sandy, this is Dr. Laing.”

Robert shook Kenneth’s hand and nodded to Sandra with a smile. “Lovely to meet you both,” he said, pecking Sandra’s offered hand. Each of them said something, but Laing’s attention had shifted to Jamie.He casually leaned down and kissed her cheek in greeting, making sure to breathe against her ear. “Good to see you again, Jamie.”

Jamie felt a chill move through her as she felt his lips on her skin and his hot breath tickle her ear as he greeted her. “Yes, you too Robert,” she managed to say as he stepped back and stood between her and Sandra, who stared at Jamie in surprise.

A moment later, they were escorted to their table. The round table was more suitable for four than five, but it felt more intimate than cramped for space. Sandra sat to Robert’s left and Jamie to his right; Kenneth and Bradley were engrossed in conversation about business across the table from him at their wives’ sides. The waiter poured their wine and took their orders.

“What type of doctor are you, Robert?” Sandra asked, taking a sip of wine.

“I teach at the medical school,” he replied. “I spent the first half of my career as a surgeon, but found teaching to be quite enjoyable. Now, I teach surgical technique and anatomy and physiology.” He glanced across the table and found the other men were still engrossed in their own conversation, leaving him to tend to their wives.“What are your passions in life, ladies?” he asked, glancing at Sandra before focusing on Jamie.

“I assist the local orchestra with fundraising,” Sandra said with a satisfied smile as the doctor nodded to her and sipped his wine. “I’m surprised you haven’t met Dr. Laing before, Jamie…”

Robert raised an eyebrow and turned to Jamie, resting the hand nearer to her on his thigh. “Why?”

“I volunteer at the university hospital, mostly in the children’s ward, though,” Jamie answered before taking a drink of her chardonnay.

“I’ll have to drop in and take you to lunch one of these days,” Robert said with a smile as hecarefully but firmly moved his hand onto her knee under the table.The others were still talking and Kenneth had just drawn Sandra into their conversation with gossip about one of the other men at his firm who was having an affair with his secretary, who just so happened to be in one of her ladies’ groups.

Jamie’s heart was racing from his touch. She looked over to find the other three talking. “That would be nice,” she said as his long, elegant fingers moved up her thigh a bit. “Would you all excuse me for a moment? I need to run to the ladies.” When Jamie rose from the table, all of the others stood up as well.

“Feeling alright?” Brad whispered in her ear as he leaned over.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” she replied with a soft smile. “Be right back.”

The others all sat back down and went back to their gossiping, even bringing Robert in when they mentioned that the man in question - he was an old classmate of Robert’s from his boarding school days. He glanced out to the door and saw Jamie glance back at him before she disappeared around a corner. He could see the confusion in her eyes and, oh, did he ever want to cause more of it. Part of him loved watching a woman have that inner battle with herself, simultaneously knowing that she shouldn’t do something while also very much wanting to do that very thing. Of course, _he_ was the thing and, eventually, every woman he’d put in that position had given way to their desire for _him_.The power of it was intoxicating. Watching a good woman slowly question herself, what she stood for, who she’d been over the years… and then, the switch that would suddenly flick on and the hidden side of her that longed for lust and passion and everything that only he could offer them would come out. He ran his finger over his lip before returning to the conversation.

Jamie used the restroom, taking a little longer than usual in front of the mirror. She checked her hair and decided to remove her lipstick for the meal, then stared into her own honey-brown eyes. _What am I doing? It’s one thing to fantasize about some random mystery man, but this…_ she thought, adjusting her dress a bit to show just a touch more cleavage. Robert’s eyes had wandered a few times and she couldn’t deny the way made her feel. She exited the restroom, only to find Robert standing in the small hallway, his shoulder leaning against the wall and looking so calm and collected with his arms loosely crossed in front of him. His eyes were hawkish, but his smirk was playful and charming.

“Robert? What are you—“ she said, only to be shushed by him putting his finger to his lips.

Laing moved from the wall and took a couple careful steps toward her, staring into her quite luminous eyes as he moved. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he invaded her space, breathing in the melange of scents that composed her own, unique fragrance. He could hear her breathing quicken and grow a bit more shallow. Her pupils dilated just a touch more than at the table minutes earlier. Bending down, he tilted his head and breathed against the left side of her neck as he whispered in her ear.

“Do you see the door just behind me?” he said, still not touching her in any way other than air.

His deep, quiet, calm voice and the way his breath warmly caressed her ear and neck… it was enough to cause every hair on her body to stand up. She had no choice but to breathe him in, the scent of his cologne was wood and leather and pure lust. It was exactly as she’d imagined he’d smell.

“Y-yes…” she answered, her voice shaking with the excitement that was swirling between them.

“I’m going to take you into that unused cloakroom.” Laing smirked as he heard her sharp intake of breath.He paused, letting the delicious tension build as she waited for him to say more. The wash of control ran over him again like an aperitif, temporarily satiating one craving while only stimulating his other many, many cravings.

Jamie blinked and turned her head to look at him, her lips so close to touching his cheek as her eyes caught his. She wasn’t quite sure if her legs would hold out much longer, as she felt like every cell in her body was vibrating with excitement. “…and?” she breathed ever so quietly.

“I’m going to have a lovely amuse bouche…” he said, leaning in just enough to almost touch his lips to hers - but not quite.

“Robert…” she whispered as she felt his hands grasp her waist. She was stunned silent by his audacity as he lifted her up.

He promptly walked to the cloakroom, only setting her down long enough to glance behind him briefly as he opened the door and nudged her inside. His blood was pumping through him, his more primal side taking over. As he closed the door, he took a calming breath. Now was not the time to lose control. That would have to come another time. He smirked at the thought.

Jamie felt a rush of excitement and trepidation as she heard the door close behind him and the sound of him turning the lock. It was dark and cramped. She placed her hand on the wall next to her to orient herself, relying on her other senses to make up for being unable to see most things. There was a bit of light coming in from the very bottom of the door, just enough to make out the shape of Robert’s feet as they moved toward her.

The sound of her breathing guided him to her. When he heard her back hit the wall behind her, he leaned down to her ear. “Spread your legs…” he whispered before the very tip of his tongue ran up the side of her neck. She shuddered slightly and he braced himself against the wall with his other forearm, somewhat caging her into place despite his lack of actual contact with her body.

“Robert, they’re going to wonder where we are!” she whispered in a rush of anxiety. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in this predicament.

“I said… Spread. Your. Legs.” he repeated a bit more sternly before nipping her earlobe. She did as he demanded. He could smell her arousal and fear as they mixed with the touch of her perfume. After quickly rucking up her form fitting dress until it was around her hips, he placed one hand on her inner thigh and slowly slid it upward until he was palming her through her lace panties.

Jamie briefly thought of how she ought to do something to get out of this predicament, but her mind was quieted when two of his long fingers stroked her over her panties. She closed her eyes as she felt the lace moisten and stick to her flesh.

“Slide them off and hand them to me, Jamie,” Laing hissed playfully in her ear as he removed his fingers from her and raised them to his lips.

Her fingers slipped under the sides of the lace and tugged them down until they dropped to her feet. He wasn’t moving and was so close that he was almost touching her.How was she supposed to bend down to get them with him right there? It was then that she heard the telltale sound of his fingertips being sucked and popping out of his mouth.

“Squat down and get them…” He instructed, grinning in the darkness as she was forced to spread her legs and slide her back down the wall to collect her panties. Her hand briefly touched his shin for balance and the electricity of her touch was almost overwhelming. “Ah ah… stay right there,” he said as he believed she was eye level with his groin.

“Robert?” she questioned, squeezing her panties in her palm as she was forced to remain in the uncomfortable half-squat against the wall.

His free hand moved to cup the back of her head and he drew her nearer to his body, groaning at the thought of what he truly wanted right now. She gasped softly in surprise. He’d tried to remain calm, but he was unable to will away the erection that had quickly grown in the darkness. He could feel the heat of her breath against his cock through the fabric of his custom suit, the sensation only serving to arouse him more.

Though it was dark, she knew exactly where he was holding her as he groaned. She wondered whether he intended to do more with her in this position and, of course, wondered if he was as aroused as she was. It didn’t take long for her to find out, as his hand pulled her a little closer and she soon found her nose and lips touching his suit and what felt like his very firm cock. It was so lewd of him, so demanding… it was something she’d never known she wanted until that very moment.

“Next time, dear… next time…” he whispered down to her as he moved his hips enough to ever so gently grind against her, then used his hand to direct her to stand. 

As she rose, she felt his hand leave her head. His fingertips slid down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts, over her abdomen, and then stopped. _Oh, right, the panties…_ She’d almost dropped them in her surprise moments earlier.

“Give them to me,” he said, using the stern tone once more.

Jamie found his hand with hers and gave him what he wanted before retreating to her sides. She could feel the air move as he pulled away from the wall and drew his arm back down to his side.

“Open your mouth.”

“What?” she asked, only to have him quickly find her lips and stuff the panties into her mouth. She tried to say his name, but only muffled sounds came out. Her heart was racing.

“Do not remove them and keep your hands at your sides,” he commanded as he crouched down, careful not to tip her off to his movements. The element of surprise was always so gratifying in times like these, prowling in the darkness before he would pounce.

_Oh my god!_ she tried to say through the panties as she felt his mouth suddenly come into contact with her slick core. She heard him chuckle, then felt his tongue slip back to dip inside before dragging over her clit. His groan afterward was enough to make her legs weak.

Laing savored the taste of her as he pinned her hips to the wall. She was so soft and sweet, with a hint of delicious, feminine musk that had his cock throbbing with desire. Her pussy was mostly smoothly shaven, with just a playful tuft of carefully trimmed hair on her mons. Most of the women he’d had at the high-rise did not shave, as a more natural look seemed to be in fashion at the moment. He groaned at the sensation of her bare skin against his chin and lips. So slick and smooth and… Fuck, he wanted to close his eyes and run her all over his face. Jamie was trying her best to remain quiet, but he heard her whimpering through her panty-stuffed mouth. He pinched her bottom gently and smirked as she shrieked softly in response, grinding against his face in the process.

The pinch was surprising, but not as surprising as the sudden thrust of two of his long, elegant fingers inside her. She hummed in delight at the way he caressed her, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. Her fingers longed to slip into his auburn hair, almost as much as her voice tingled with a desire to break the silence she was forced to maintain. Of course he knew that he was a good lover, that much was obvious, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to give him her appreciation. His tongue and lips focused on her clit, an occasional deep hum of his voice adding to the pleasure he was bringing her. She imagined what he must look like as his tongue tickled her skin, his tall form bent down before her, his face nuzzling between her legs.

“I could feast on you for hours,” Robert said with a groan as he gave his mouth a break for a moment. “This delicious little cunt…” he added, scissoring his fingers a bit before working a third finger inside her and listening to her softly moan against the panties.“Mmm… the things I’d like to do to you, Jamie…”

_Tell me… fuck… please, tell me…_ she thought as she squirmed a bit when he placed his lips around her clit and sucked. Five minutes of Dr. Laing’s oral olympics was already enough to have her contemplating the additional satisfaction that could come from his cock.

“Pull those panties from your mouth and purr for me, kitten,” he said before returning his lips to her flesh. He sped up the thrusts of his fingers, sliding them in and out of her dripping quim again and again. Her body was practically humming around him. The quivering of her internal muscles was driving him mad, each squeeze and clench and flutter of her cunt made his swollen cock throb even more. Using his other hand, he unzipped himself and slid his length out of his trousers. He’d started this with the thought that he could control himself enough to focus solely on her, but the slickness that coated his fingers and lips was too much to bear.

Jamie did as he instructed, pulling the panties from her mouth. Her arousal was sky-high from the sounds that were coming from between her legs - the wet sound of his fingers slipping in and out repeatedly, the sound of his lips and tongue licking and sucking on her clit, and the deep groans coming from Robert’s throat.

Laing fisted his length a few times, knowing his frustrated growls would be heard by her. When she dropped her panties and they fell onto his stroking hand, he was forced to still the action to tip them to the floor. “Fuck!” he groaned, his voice muffled against her slick cunt.

“Robert!” she panted as his fingers stilled inside her as well. She could feel and hear his heavy breathing as he held his mouth against her. “Please…”

“Please, what?!” he growled against her before letting his tongue explore her again, unable to keep himself from tasting her again.

She couldn’t believe she was even _thinking_ the idea, let alone saying it out loud. She and Brad were happy. They had a life planned, eventually with a family and all the things that were expected of a successful married couple. Yet… here she was, pinned to the wall by a growling, virile, devastatingly handsome man she’d only met earlier that day. Her panties were on the floor. Her dress was hiked up to her waist. Her thighs were spread by his broad shoulders. His mouth was still lazily teasing her folds and his fingers were gently swirling inside her.

Jamie thought back to the night before and the less-than-stellar sex she’d had with her husband. The wheels began turning in her mind. Brad loved tidying her up afterward. He hadn’t reacted nearly as badly as she thought he would when she shared her fantasy. The fantasy that had gotten her off more than anything had in months. She ran a hand down her body until she found Robert’s hair and slipped her fingers through it.

“Jamie?” he asked, feeling the sudden softness in her touch. It wasn’t often that a woman ruffled her fingers through his hair, after all. Such a touch was much more likely to be a grab and a pull or scrape or slap, something more desperate and primal, not an intimate caress. He didn’t usually _want_ an intimate caress, hence his requirement that she keep her hands in place. He groaned as she held the back of his head and ground herself against his face. Oh, he liked this one. There was something filthy about her, he knew it.

“Ever cuckolded someone?” she questioned, feeling her face turn red in the darkness. She continued to squirm against his lips, feeling his fingers moving against her spot as she did.

Dr. Laing groaned between breaths. He’d fucked wives in front of their husbands. Hell, he’d fucked wives _with_ their husbands. He’d engaged in all kinds of debauched group activities and countless solo liaisons. However, all those instances were with full consent - including that of the husband involved. There were a few remaining vestiges of civility in him and he’d yet to breach the taboo of fucking a man’s wife in front of him _without_ the man’s consent. He gave himself a slow, firm stroke.

“I have not,” he whispered, his lips moving to kiss her clit before he withdrew his fingers from her and stood. His hands gripped her petite waist and he lifted her up. Instinctually, her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him against her. He groaned in frustration as he felt her wetness against his cock, rocking his pelvis against her a few times just to drag his length through her wet, swollen lips.

“Would you like to?” she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered in his ear. She felt him moving, his hips tilting just right to bring his tip to her entrance.

Laing teased her entrance with the head of his cock, pressing against her and then retreating, never entering her. His balls were so full, they ached as they hung down. “With you, yes.”

Jamie reached down and moved him so that he was thrusting between her lips again, his cock hitting her clit. “Then I want you to cum like this… and make me cum with you.”

“I’ll make an utter mess of both of us…” he said before moving to kiss her. He usually made it a point not to kiss his conquests. It was too intimate, too sweet. Jamie, however, seemed to be an exception. He wanted to savor all of her, which was precisely why he wanted to be inside her.

She clung to him, sighing as his lips moved to her neck. “I want Brad to watch as you slip inside me. I want you to make him watch as you satisfy me.”

Robert groaned at the thought and rocked his hips against her, sliding his length through her slickness and bumping her clit each time. “I want him to watch as I fill you with cum. I want him to hear you beg for it.”

“Oh… fuck… Robert…” she whispered as she ground against him. His hands were gripping her ass as he guided their bodies in a quickening slide back and forth. “I’m gonna come…”

Laing moved faster, feeling his balls readying to shoot his load. “Jamie… fuck… I need…” he panted.

She felt him draw back, then guide her into position with his cock poised at her entrance. “Robert, wait!” she said, feeling him pressing against her, ready to enter.

“No, you’re mine now,” he said as he pushed her onto his cock, listening to her moan from the intrusion. “Fuck… so tight… so fucking tight…”

She hadn’t ever been with someone as well-endowed as Dr. Laing. “Holy fuck, Robert!” she cried out, only to have his mouth silence her. Her body was throbbing around him, trying to adjust to the size of him. It felt incredible. When he thrust again and ground his pelvis against her clit, she found herself unable to avoid the orgasm that erupted.

He panted at the sensation of her cunt gripping him again and again. “That’s right, cum for me,” he said as he began fucking her in earnest. He slipped his length almost out of her before driving in, then repeated the process over and over and over until he slammed as deep inside her as he could and held himself there, his balls pumping his cum into her as she made the most delectable little noises. “Are you… on anything?” he asked as he grunted in pleasure.

Jamie kissed his lips, feeling him respond with even more passion, grunting again as he uncontrollably thrust a couple more times. “No, I’m not,” she answered between kisses, feeling him retreat and then thrust deep once more. They both moaned.

“Good,” he groaned, kissing over her cheek. “We’re going to cuckold your husband and I’m going to do what he obviously can’t seem to manage.”

Minutes later, after they both tidied up, Dr. Laing escorted Mrs. Davis back to the table, her hand securely in the crook of his arm. “Look who I managed to find on my way back from checking on the fainting woman in the lobby,” he said with a charming smile as they joined the others.

Brad sighed in relief as they sat down. “I was about to start looking for you,” he said, kissing the side of her head as she smiled at him.His eyes moved to Dr. Laing, who unbuttoned his jacket before sitting down. Brad could’ve sworn that he saw a splotch of something on the man’s trousers, but shook it out of his mind. After all, the man probably had plenty of trysts around the high rise.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, though Robert did occasionally find a way to sneak his finger against the lips Jamie’s dripping cunt, just to remind her of whose cum was inside her. When dinner finished, the group headed for the lifts and Laing was able to sneak his hand between her legs as he stood behind her. His cum was oozing down her thighs.They all said goodbye to Ken and Sandy, who were first to step out of the lift.

“Brad, honey? Why don’t we have Dr. Laing over for brunch tomorrow?” she asked, rubbing Brad’s back affectionately as Robert’s fingers played with her cunt as he stood at her other side now. She had to work to remain calm and to avoid sounding aroused, but every cell in her body was vibrating with desire for the man who wasn’t her husband.

“Absolutely! This was great fun,” Brad said as the lift stopped on the floor they all resided on. He and Jamie exited first, which allowed Laing to remove his fingers from her without being discovered.

Robert followed them to their door. “It was a real pleasure,” he said, holding out his hand - his fingers covered in Jamie’s juices and his own cum. Brad, of course, didn’t look down before shaking his hand. “Jamie, I look forward to brunch,” he said as he let go of Brad’s hand and moved to kiss the woman’s cheek. “I’m sure you’ll be delicious.”

Jamie blushed as Robert kissed her other cheek before drawing away. She realized what he’d done to Brad and shivered slightly, feeling a little more of his cum drip down her thigh. The confidence in his smile and in his step as he went down the hall was arousing in the extreme. As Brad opened their door, she glanced down and saw Robert wink at her and lick his fingers before he went into his own apartment.

Once inside, she saw Brad examining his hand and sniffing it. “Brad, what are you doing?”

“That sly dog,” Brad said with a chuckle. “He must’ve gone off to fuck someone, not to check a patient.”

“Hmm?” she asked, removing her earrings.

Brad held his palm up to her. “Dr. Laing just rubbed some woman’s juices on my hand!”

She leaned in and smelled his palm, taking in the scent of her own wetness and Robert’s cum mixed in. “Maybe you should taste it…” she suggested, looking up at his face.

“Dirty girl…” Brad said, thinking it over for a moment. Then, he slipped his tongue out and licked all the fluid off of his hand.

Jamie listened to him groan and couldn’t keep herself from smirking. “Well?”

“I think the good Doctor is more than meets the eye,” he commented, licking it again to get the rest of the fluid. “This tastes much more like we do… _after_.”

“So you’re saying you just licked up Robert’s cum and some woman’s pussy from your hand?”

“I think so…”

They both chuckled before Jamie excused herself to shower and Brad had a Scotch and a quick wank, aroused beyond belief over having just tasted Laing’s cum and the remnants of his tryst’s cunt. That night, he ate Jamie with more enthusiasm than he could recall having in the last few years. All the while, he imagined her little fantasy and put a face and a name to the fantasy man: Dr. Robert Laing.


End file.
